House Velaryon
House Velaryon of Driftmark is a noble house of Valyrians in the Crownlands, and one of the few houses of the Seven Kingdoms besides the Targaryens that originated in Essos. Their seat is Driftmark, an island in Blackwater Bay located west of Dragonstone. Their words are "The Old, the True, the Brave." Historical members * {Monica Velaryon}, wife of a son of Lord Orys Baratheon. Mother to Reginald, Flynn, Padraic, Steffon, and Wilyam Baratheon."A Golden Crown" * Lord {Corlys Velaryon}, a famous mariner, Lord of Driftmark and Hand of the Queen to Rhaenyra Targaryen."The Dance of Dragons" **Princess {Rhaenys Targaryen}, also known as "The Queen Who Never Was", his wife. *** Ser {Laenor Velaryon}, their son. **** Queen {Rhaenyra Targaryen}, his wife and cousin, Princess of Dragonstone. Leader of the Blacks faction of the Dance of the Dragons. Burned and eaten alive by Sunfyre, her brother Aegon's dragon. ***** Prince {Jacaerys Velaryon}, their eldest son. Shot by Triarchy archers in the Battle of the Gullet. ***** Prince {Lucerys Velaryon}, their middle son. Drowned in Shipbreaker Bay after the Dance Over Storm's End. ***** Prince {Joffrey Velaryon}, their youngest son. Fell to his death after being thrown from Syrax. * Ser {Addam Velaryon}, one of the dragonseeds during the Dance of the Dragons. Family tree during the Dance of the Dragons In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Velaryon is an ancient and proud house, with the blood of old Valyria in its veins. Velaryons, like Targaryens, are born with the Valyrian features of silver-blond hair and purple eyes. As a result of such ancestry, members of House Velaryon frequently married into House Targaryen before and after the War of Conquest – Aegon I Targaryen's own mother was born a Velaryon. At no point in the House's early history were they considered equals of the Targaryens: the Targaryens were dragonlords, albeit low-ranking ones, but the Velaryons never were. During the early reign of the Targaryens, their links with the Targaryens meant the Velaryons held a disproportionate amount of power compared to the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, but as the continent settled into the new status quo, their power waned somewhat. House Velaryon rules over Driftmark, the largest island of the Blackwater Bay, and like most of the islands there, are sworn to Dragonstone rather than directly to the Iron Throne like the rest of the Crownlands. Their arms depict a silver seahorse on sea green and their titles are Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. Their words do not appear in the books, but according to semi-canon sources they are "The Old, the True, the Brave". In spite of their close associations with the Targaryens, the Velaryons were allowed to keep their lands and titles following Robert's Rebellion. At the time of A Clash of Kings, the head of House Velaryon is Lord Monford, who seems to be a loyal, if tedious, vassal of Stannis Baratheon. Members Historical members * Valaena Velaryon, wife of Aerion Targaryen and mother of his three children: Visenya Targaryen, Aegon I Targaryen, and Rhaenys Targaryen. Current members * Lord Monford Velaryon, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. ** Monterys Velaryon, his son and heir, a young boy. * Aurane Waters, known as the Bastard of Driftmark. Bastard half-brother of Lord Monford. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Velaryon es:Casa Velaryon fr:Maison Velaryon it:Casa Velaryon pl:Ród Velaryon pt-br:Casa Velaryon ru:Веларионы zh:瓦列利安家族 Velaryon Velaryon Velaryon Category:House Velaryon Velaryon Velaryon, House Category:Valyria Category:House Targaryen